When pokemon became a reality
by linkingit
Summary: After exploring a mysterious temple. A pair of explorers came eye to eye with a real life Pokemon. This Pokemon soon enough managed to transform the real world to a world filled with Pokemon living in the wilds and living side by side with human. Although far from everyone like this sudden change. Some even go so far to try and extinct them. While others fight along with them chall


The moon was brighter than usual. It was a beautiful, bright, crescent moon. I looked up to it as we ventured through the woods.

"It has been five hours at least already. Are you sure we are still on the right trail Mr. Willemot?"

"Yes I think it is one more hour till we are at the temple. The northern forests complex is a vast forest for sure."

"You said that a few hours ago though so I am starting to get worried."

"If we aren't there in an hour we will setup a camp and continue tomorrow. It took longer with all the obstacles that happened throughout our journey"

They walked for two more hours and as expected. There was still no sign of a temple nearby so they decided to set up a camp.

It took a while but the table was put down. Right afterwards Willemot put down a map onto the table.

"So we currently are around here Wyatt." Willemot showed a large open field deep into the forest.

"The temple is supposed to be on 3 hours walking distance from here. However, it is becoming late and I am getting tired. So we will stay for the night here. Don't make it too late Wyatt we will continue our trip at 6 am. I will be heading to bed"

"Don't you worry old man. You need your rest more than I do."

"Sure Wyatt. Well goodnight then"

"Goodnight"

as I looked up to the crescent moon once again. It looks like a strange creature I have never seen before flied before it looking down at me. But after a while it disappeared. And when I looked down.

"This is strange, where did this feather even come from?" I thought to myself

I picked the feather up and inspected it. The feather's top half is a bright yellow and the bottom part is green. In the moonlight it looks like it is shining. I attached it to the necklace that I am wearing and went to bed.

I woke up after a while to a bright pink light. Right before me stood a mysterious, blue, yellow and pink swan-like creature. Just staring there looking straight in me. It is almost as if it is reading something from me. Afterwards I woke up feeling well rested by Willemot.

"I told you we had to leave early. And yet you sleep in. Get up I took the tent down already. Don't let the insects bite ya!"

He said laughing while helping me up and so our journey through this jungle continues.

It took 3 hours like expected this time and we arrived at an old temple. The temple was made out of marble with two big dragons like creatures as statues. The temple and statues were overgrown by nature.

Thanks to that the features on the statues were unrecognizable.

Willemot pushed the big iron door open that leads to the entry of the temple.

Some more broken statues stood around us inside with the head of one of the creatures laying on the ground in the grips of large wild vines.

Straight ahead of us was a stair that leads down as we follow the stairs I keep on getting a strange feeling.

As if the gears of time moved the reverse direction just because we finally discovered this temple.

The stairs lead to a long hall with large pillars supporting the partially ruined roof. In front of us is yet another iron door this one is way larger.

"So old man how are you planning on opening this door? I think both you and me aren't strong enough to open a door from those like to be honest."

"We can at least try!"

although I sighed of annoyance about this mans hopeless determination. I walked with him to try it anyway and prove to him we won't succeed.

But then as we approached the door swung open by itself leading to a huge throne hall.

There in the middle of the hall stood a huge white qilin-like creature with a green wheel surrounding its body. This monster gave a growl I never heard of an animal before. And with that. Everything became pitch black

My mother closed the book and stood up. Almost tripping over my Eevee plush.

I giggled a little. "Alright Maurie sweetie that was the story for today. Now it is time for you to go to sleep and dream about what wonderful adventures you would have"

Mom gave me a goodnight kiss and a pat on the head and switched the light and left my room.

There I was laying in my bed wondering how amazing it would be, if that fairy tale would be true. Thinking about which Pokemon I would like to travel with and what gyms and stadiums there would be.

With me standing there before a challenger as the champion of my country. However, that's just fantasy and something that would never happen. Cause Pokemon are all just fictional creatures.

The book that mom just read to me was actually written by a friend of my mother who I barely know. As a birthday gift for my sixth birthday. I am ten now.

I still feel bad not being able to thank her for the book because she just left after writing and giving the book by some reason and we never heard of her ever since.

But yeah I am Maurie a 10 year old girl. I live in the Benelux. The Netherlands to be exact in one of the bigger cities Utrecht.

I got quite some international friends. But they all left to live elsewhere. They now live on multiple locations from the United Kingdom to Bhutan.

I currently study at a local school. My best friend is a boy named Robert. I call him Robbie though.

I grew up with this game called Pokemon. Watching the anime and playing the games even writing Some stories myself. Or just playing outside while imaging that we live in the Pokemon world. Some call me a poke-freak, but I call it dedication.

It is a nice life and while I was laying in my bed and looking to the roof. While thinking about the book and imaging what it would be like to live with Pokemon. I would never have imagined that this soon would become a very real reality...


End file.
